1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a rupture control device and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly, to a technology for performing a repair operation using a fuse.
2. Related Art
DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) involves a plurality of memory cells arranged in a matrix shape. When a defect occurs in any one of the memory cells, the semiconductor memory device is discarded because the semiconductor memory device cannot perform a normal operation. The increase in integration density and operating speed of the semiconductor memory device raises the probability that a defective cell will occur.
The yield of DRAM may be expressed as the ratio of the number of normal chips to the total number of chips which determines a fabrication cost of DRAM. When defective cells are likely to occur, the yield inevitably decreases. Thus, research has recently been conducted on a method for efficiently repairing a defective cell, in order to improve the yield while increasing the integration density and operating speed of a semiconductor memory device.
Examples of a method for repairing a defective cell may include a technology using a repair circuit which replaces a defective cell with a redundancy cell. In general, the repair circuit includes redundancy columns/rows arranged in columns and rows each including a plurality of redundancy memory cells. The repair circuit selects a redundancy column/row in place of a column/row in which a defect occurred.
That is, when a row and/or column address designating a defective cell is inputted, a redundancy column/row is selected in place of a defective column/row of a normal memory cell bank.
In order to identify an address designating a defective cell, a plurality of cuttable fuses are installed and selectively cut to program the address of the defective cell.
A method for repairing a defective cell in DRAM may be divided into a method for repairing a defective cell at the wafer level, and a method for repairing a defective cell at the package level.
A method for repairing a defective cell at the wafer level entails replacing a defective cell with a redundancy cell after performing a test at the wafer level. Furthermore, a method for repairing a defective cell at the package level is to replace a defective cell with a redundancy cell at the package level after performing a test at the package level.